


Mario's Messing (and Sid's confrontation of it)

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: What if Mario Lemieux just so happened to wear a diaper? And messed it in the very arena as he watched the pens play? Well, it happens in this, and Sid, as well as the rest of the team, confront him on it. Rated T for...gross details.





	Mario's Messing (and Sid's confrontation of it)

Mario Lemieux wears diapers. He had gotten to "that age", but he turned into an absolute baby. The crinkly feel of the plushy fabric that made up his (adult) diaper made him want to lie down, cry, drool, wet, and mess in peace. Right now, he is up in the Standing Room, watching over his team, as they grounded the Jets, 4-0. He really, really, really had to go, so he took advantage of his inner baby, by discreetly sucking his thumb, letting out coo after coo, ignoring an ice girl who looked at him like he was out of his mind. Now, what the nappies were made for.  
A hot liquid splashed itself on the inside of the diaper, soaking it instantly, from Mario's pee flooding the poor, defenseless fabric.  
"Ahh. Much better. Can hardly wait to see what else I can torture this poor, poor article with. Oh, I know!" Mario parted his legs, and let nature tale its course, letting the poo slide out at its own accord. The 2 feelings combined: his logs leaving his system, slithering out inch by inch, and the team that he owned shutting-out the leader of the western conference, felt heavenly combined.  
Now, the game was over. The winning buzzer shocked Mario into shooting out the once slowly exiting log into the diaper's rear with a *SPLOT!*  
"Aah! Ow!" Now that the first poo was out, the reek of human waste wafted around him, to where Mario felt scared if anyone would find out.  
"I-m, uh, gonna check on the team." As he ran off to the locker room, he touched the seat of his pants, feeling a little hot lump bulging out of the middle of his rump.  
"Aw, no, so it did come out! Aw, yeahh." Mario stroked his nappy-poo, smashing it against his manly bum.  
"Awww, yess. It feels so, good!"  
"Uh, Mario?" He turned around, to find Sid behind in an empty hallway, soon to be flooded with crazy fans.  
"W-we can't be in here."  
"Why?"  
"Because crazed fans, that's why!"  
Once Mario met up with his team, Crosby was the first one to comment on Mario's...undergarment.  
"Hey, any of you smell something?"  
Mario blushed.  
"Like...w-what?" Mario reluctantly asked.  
"Like, some kind of really bad garbage, or, even worse... *sniff* poo?"


End file.
